Juniper Wocky
Juniper Wocky is a 2019-introduced and all-around/fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the Jabberwock from Lewis Carrol's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland ''and the sister of Jaiden Wocky, and currently attends Ever After High in her Fourth Year with her brother. In the destiny conflict, she's on the Royal side because she is next in line by birthright and she wants to take over Wonderland. Character Personality A '''ruthless and violent bully', Juniper laughs at people cowering before her. She's very sadistic and terrifying, people including certain staff members are scared of her glare. She can get bloodthirsty, meaning that she will beat someone up until she sees their blood. Sometimes, she will drink her victim's blood in front of them just to taunt them. She hardly gets angry, keeping a calm demeanor. She takes any insult about being like her father with immense joy and pride in herself. She does have a loving side to her very violent nature, but only shows in the presence of Amorette and not her own brother. She's not as protective of her as Jaiden is, but she's a close second. When Jaiden isn't there to be with her, Juniper steps in without question. She is very formal and speaks in a formal manner of speaking. She's elegant, could easily be confuse of being one from royal descent (I mean, she is technically). Born and hailed as a prodigy, Juniper grew up to be a little narcissistic and drilled herself to perfection. Even in life-threatening situations, she remains confident, focused, and collected. She is prone to assert herself and her authority in a grandiose way. Appearance Like her brother, Juniper has pale skin that rivals moonlight and a violet hue in her eyes. Her black hair with deep violet streaks ends just above her waist. She’s tall and slender. Her dark, deep violet wings are rather large for such a young Jabberwock. Fairytale – Through the Looking Glass How the Story Goes Main Article: Jabberwocky How does Juniper come into it? Despite popular belief, the Jabberwocky didn't really die after the story. After the events of his story, he went back to his clan and met the love of his life, Judith and married her. The twins were born a year into their marriage. Opinion on Destiny Juniper is a Royal and happily relished in her destiny as the next Jabberwocky. Though she has some problems (like getting her head chopped off), but her father reassured her that she won't die when the time comes. Powers/Abilities * Being a citizen of Wonderland, she does have her share of Wonderland Magic. * Jabberwocky Physiology: '''As one of the two children of the Jabberwock, Juniper has the abilities of a Jabberwocky, which includes: ** '''Claw Retraction: '''Juniper can generate sharp claws at will. She also has '''enhanced clawmanship, which grants her great skills to wield claws. ** Enhanced Bite: '''With her sharp fangs, Juniper has a very strong bite. This makes him able to bite through metal surfaces. ** '''Tail Manifestation: '''Juniper can summon her Jabberwocky tail to protect her and others from rear attacks. Her tail is also prehensile, which means it can be used as an extra limb and hold objects. ** '''Wing Manifestation: '''She can also summon her leathery wings and achieve flight with them. ** '''Electrical Breath: Juniper can send out purple shaded lightning from her mouth. ** Enhanced Condition: '''She has the power to possess a physical and mental condition beyond the peak of human condition, which includes '''enhanced durability and strength. Relationships Family Father Her father, the original Jabberwock, always favored her over her brother, mainly due to her being next in line to take his place. He spent time with her the most and used that time working on her training. When the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland, Jabberwock made Juniper promise him to watch over Jaiden (and give him grandchildren). Mother Her mother is Judith Wocky. People found it hard to believe that the ruthless Jabberwocky found love on his own and that she's nice. Like a lot nicer than he is. Judith is an amazing mother, dealing with her husband and children's sadistic behavior from the very beginning. Unlike her crazy husband, Judith has no favorite twin and loves both of her children equally. Jaiden Wocky Her six minutes younger brother and partner-in-crime at Ever After. The twins were inseparable, even with their father's favoritism. Friends Amorette Cupid To be honest, Juniper is confused on how someone like Amorette could fall in love and date her brother for so long. But she went with it. At first, she didn't trust her, believing she's using Jaiden for her own personal gain. But over time she warmed up to her. Unlike her oblivious brother, Juniper knows about Amorette's sparring skills and was actually impressed. She truly loves Amorette like a sister and considers her just as such. The twins agreed to never tell anyone about this, but Amorette also reminds them of their mother Judith. She's kind, modest, and puts up with their very sadistic ways. That's mainly why they're so protective of her. They already lost their mother due to the curse, and they don't want to lose the person whose like her. Darling Charming This surprises Juniper herself because she loathes the Charming extended family with a purple fiery passion. But Darling was different. She didn't want to be a damsel-in-distress and Juniper being Juniper respects any girl who refuses to be a damsel waiting for her "Prince Charming" to come and safe her and blah blah. Darling is also like Amorette; she knows how to fight and defend herself. Mozzie Mousekin She doesn't know how this happened, but these are friends. Juniper, somehow, makes Mozzie laugh and bring out the bad side of her. Not that she cares of course. Acquaintances Mano Bello-Serpente She mostly hangs out with him because his girlfriend Mozzie pushed her onto him. Given her reputation, of course Mano was hesitant to befriend her and Jaiden. Pet Zera During Animal Calling, a vampire bat came to Juniper. Zera has scarlet red eyes, black short hair and wings, & a very sharp nose. Zera is calm most of the times, but goes crazy once she smells the tiniest drop of blood from miles away. Romance Halie G. Mare Her loving boyfriend. Almost everyone was shocked by the news they were dating. Halie is deeply in love with Juni, and in return Juniper can make him smile at any moment. Victims Ieso Solanoidae The little angel was already a bullying victim of Juniper before she knew who was. But thanks to her friendship with Amorette, the bullying got worse by comparison, even more so when Juniper learning that Ieso was lesbian, which means she must be interested in Amorette. Nerida C. Nyx One bad comment landed her to the infirmary for the next 3 weeks. Hans Krone Too many sexist comments towards her and Amorette led to one of Juniper's favorite bullying victims. His face is really very punchable. Outfits 'Colors: '''Purple, Black, Dark Blue '''Motifs: '''Scales, leather, and dragons '''Theme: '''Bad/Punk Girl Fashion Trivia *Juniper's mirror blog is @dragongirl. *She calls almost anyone "Darling" or "Sweetheart". *If she was a VSCO filter, she'd be Mischief. *She's not worried about the next person whose supposed to slay her on Frabjous Day, 'cause she plans on killing them beforehand. Quotes *"Oh but darling, it is a joy to see others cower. The joy becomes absolute when it's you whose caused it." *(to Jaiden) "Brother, if you do not make a bloody move on her already, you will lose her to some Charming. And I will not have my future sister-in-law be in the present of a ''Charming." *(to Amorette) "I don't know what you did to my brother, and I must say....not bad." *(after someone calls her a sadist) "Why thank you for your compliment. I was going for that." Gallery TBA Category:Females Category:Property of RoseSummers1 Category:Royals Category:Dragons Category:Animal parent Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Wonderlandian Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hybrid Category:British